


Family gathering

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A time to catch up.
Relationships: Gormlaith Gaunt/Marvolo Gaunt
Series: Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020328





	Family gathering

Our story begins in Marvolo Gaunt's house, his children are visiting to celebrate his birthday with their respective partners and his girlfriend Gormlaith is also visiting.

Marvolo smiled. "This is nice. Everyone together in one place."

Gormlaith said, "And it's nice for me to finally meet your daughter and son's partners too."

Marvolo asked her, "What do you think of them?"

Gormlaith replied, "Well, your Morfin's Tom for one seems like a lovely man."

Marvolo beamed, "Yeah, I wasn't so sure the first time I met him. He's okay considering he's a Muggle anyway."

Gormlaith laughed. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with being a Muggle, Marv."

Marvolo stated, "I never said there was. Now, what about Merope's girlfriend?"

Gormlaith responded, "Oh, Isolt may be older than her, but they seem to fit together so well."

Marvolo nodded and grinned. "Couldn't have said it any better myself, my darling Gorm."


End file.
